Word Play
by tromana
Summary: A drabble a day keeps the doctor away. Uh, maybe not, actually. But it'll hopefully be a lot of fun. Jane/Lisbon, mostly.
1. Fame

**A/N:** So, here's the deal. I had a lot of fun writing a drabble a day for _Letters and Words_ and I wanted to continue. But there's a few similarities and a few differences to that previous collection.

1. Each drabble will still be 100 words exactly. If it's not 100 words exactly, then it isn't a drabble. The discrepancy on this website's word count will, again, come from author's notes.  
2. I'll update every day - or almost every day, depending on health and how busy I am. I don't know how long I'll do this for but at the moment, but for now, it's indefinitely.  
3. I'm freeing myself from the restriction of the alphabet. Instead, I would like my readers to submit prompts and/or starting words when they review. This isn't necessary but it would help me out a lot. I'll credit any prompts/premises/starting words I do use too!

That's all for now, I think.

Thank you to Chris for supplying the prompt 'Fame' and Olfactory-Ventriloquism for the premise for this first one.

x tromana

* * *

**1.**

She paused the video when Jane walked into her office.

He was now officially a consultant for the CBI. _Her_ consultant, specifically.

But he was still broken.

Nothing like this suave, charming… slimy and creepy individual who had given that interview a couple of years back.

Lisbon hadn't been all that impressed. Part of her could _tell_ he wasn't a psychic, and not because she had been told prior to watching it.

Jane had been at the height of his game when he'd been cut down to size.

She hoped she could find the good man buried inside of him.


	2. Daisy

**A/N: **With thanks to: Water-please, Athalia, Little-Firestar84 and Olfactory-Ventriloquism for reviewing _Fame._

Thanks to Water-please for the prompt.

This is a tag/missing scene for 3x02 Cackle-Bladder Blood.

x tromana

* * *

**2.**

"So, Daisy," Lisbon said in a moment's solitude later on. "Where'd the name come from, huh?"

"You don't like her name?"

"I don't look at an elephant and think, oh she looks like a Daisy."

Jane considered what to tell her next. The truth or a lie. She was getting better at reading him, but there were some things he didn't feel comfortable sharing.

"She was born on the circuit. I watched. I said 'she looks as fresh as a daisy' and the name stuck."

"That didn't really happen, did it?"

"It did if that's what you want to believe."


	3. Bending the Truth

**A/N: **With thanks to: Lothiriel84, Water-please, Special Agent Baker, Olfactory-Ventriloquism and Lalalupin for reviewing _Daisy._

Sequel to 'Daisy', for Olfactory-Ventriloquism.

x tromana

* * *

**3.**

He'd almost told her the truth.

_Almost._

Jane knew exactly why he had bended it slightly when speaking to Lisbon. He had never felt entirely comfortable speaking about his wife to her. It seemed like a boundary that shouldn't be crossed. Angela was his past, but lived with him every day in his heart. Lisbon was his present. They couldn't meet, even if he wanted them to.

Angela had been the one to name Daisy, right down to the 'fresh as a daisy' quip.

That had been the moment when he realized that she wasn't just a friend to him.


	4. Connections

**A/N: **With thanks to: Lothiriel84, Water-please, Lalalupin, Hayseed Socrates, Olfactory-Ventriloquism and kathiann for reviewing _Bending the Truth._

Thanks to Chris for the prompt 'connection'.

x tromana

* * *

**4.**

"So, you were wrong about the case, Jane. Big deal," Lisbon said with a smirk.

It wasn't often that he was wrong and she was right, and of course, she was fully intent on taking the opportunity to remind him of the fact. There had been one small, seemingly insignificant thing that he had failed to notice at the crime scene.

But she had.

And that information had closed the case.

"It's rude to boast, Teresa," Jane answered back.

She rolled her eyes and he wrapped an arm around her waist. Clearly, he wasn't too annoyed to kiss her though.


	5. Safari

**A/N: **With thanks to: Water-please, chippotato, kathiann, Olfactory-Ventriloquism. Lalalupin and Lothiriel84 for reviewing _Connections._

Thanks to Water-please for the prompt.

x tromana

* * *

**5.**

"It's not much of a safari if it's in this country is it, really?" Jane complained.

"Jane," Lisbon started warningly.

"I mean, surely the concept of a safari means the animals are _wild_?"

She rolled her eyes and instead, greeted the coroner with a firm handshake. The body had been dumped in the middle of 'Ray's African Adventure Safari Park' and mercifully, said African animals had been moved to their respective enclosures. Lisbon hoped they hadn't done too much damage to the body first though.

"Can you pick on semantics later and let us get on with our job first?"


	6. Baby Animals

**A/N: **With thanks to: Water-please, Olfactory-Ventriloquism, Lothiriel84, kathiann, Frogster and Lalalupin for reviewing _Safari._

For Frogster, who was disappointed in the lack of actual animals in the previous drabble.

x tromana

* * *

**6.**

"They don't have tiger cubs here…"

"Of course not, it's an _African_ safari park," Lisbon replied dryly.

The case was closed; the keeper had been killed by somebody who disapproved of the work he did with the lions. Apparently, throwing him in their den was seen as 'poetic' justice. And quite frankly, Lisbon had now had enough of lions to last a lifetime.

"If you finish that sentence off with lion cubs…"

"No.. . well… they do have lion cubs, but I thought you might be interested in their brand new elephant calf?"

She smiled. That was far more like it.


	7. Reunion

**A/N: **With thanks to: Lothiriel84, Olfactory-Ventriloquism, Lalalupin, Frogster, Water-please and kathiann for reviewing _Baby Animals._

For Olfactory-Ventriloquism.

x tromana

* * *

**7.**

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and held on for dear life. Burying her head into his neck, she reveled in the feel of his solid hands across her lower back. Lisbon felt his heartbeat thrumming reassuringly, the warmth of his breath in her ear, heard his gentle whisperings.

The words didn't matter. She just needed to convince herself that this wasn't an illusion, that this was real.

Jane had disappeared on her before, but she had never envisaged that it would last for so long or hurt so much.

They'd talk later. For now, only touch was necessary.


	8. Carob Cupcakes

**A/N: **With thanks to: Little-Firestar84, Water-please, Lothiriel84, kathiann, Kiryki, Lalalupin, Olfactory-Ventriloquism and Frogster for reviewing _Reunion._

For Lothiriel84... let's just say, challenge accepted.

Also for the February 2013 Monthly Challenge on Paint It Red.

x tromana

* * *

**8.**

"I shouldn't," Patrick said as the Girl Guide thrust a box of chocolate cakes in front of him.

"Oh, please sir. We even have a carob version for a healthier alternative."

"In that case, I'll take two," he said as he handed over the money. He watched with a wistful smile as she scurried off, keen to make her next sale.

Teresa wandered downstairs, still toweling her hair dry. She frowned as Patrick closed the door and presented her with a cupcake.

"What's this?"

"Carob cupcake. Just think, in another life, _this_ could have been far more popular than chocolate."


	9. Shirt Cuffs

**A/N: **With thanks to: Lothiriel84, Water-please, Olfactory-Ventriloquism and Lalalupin for reviewing _Carob Cupcakes._

Prompted by Kiryki - thank you!

x tromana

* * *

**9.**

It was a crisp white shirt. Monogrammed on the cuffs; a hint of class, his wife had said when she'd bought it for him.

He'd only tried it on once. Found it uncomfortable and worse, he didn't think it suited him. In the end, he'd just stuffed it in the back of the closet.

After she died, however much he hated it, he didn't have the heart to get rid of it.

In the end, Lisbon was the one who had dug it out again.

She understood when he said he had to keep it, but didn't explain precisely why.


	10. Routines

**A/N: **With thanks to Lalalupin, Hayseed Socrates, kathiann, Olfactory-Ventriloquism, Lothiriel84 and dancingthrough for reviewing _Shirt Cuffs._

Inspired by dancingthrough - thanks!

x tromana

* * *

**10.**

Teresa Lisbon has a strict morning routine.

Get up, straight into the shower, dry off and clean her teeth.

She dresses in the clothes she picked up the night before.

Downstairs, for that first cup of coffee of the day.

While the coffee machine works its magic, she makes toast. She doesn't have time for much else.

After eating, it's straight to work.

She checks her e-mails, catches up on various cases.

She prepares for the day ahead before everyone else arrives.

This morning, she's awoken with a kiss.

Trust Jane to be the one to break her morning routine.


	11. The End

**A/N: **With thanks to Water-please, Frogster, Olfactory-Ventriloquism, dancingthrough, Lalalupin, Lothiriel84 and kathiann for reviewing _Routines._

Sorry for the delay. Just had another migraine and work to contend with. Also, anyone can feel free to throw a prompt at me at any time. It'd be much appreciated...

x tromana

* * *

**11.**

When it's all over, it feels natural for him to go seek her out. She's sitting outside the morgue with a blank expression on her face, like she doesn't know how or what to feel right now. That's good, he thinks, because neither does he.

"Is it him?" she asks. He can't blame her for that; he has got it wrong in the past.

He nods.

"You sure?" she persists.

"I'm sure," he echoes.

Then, he envelops her into a strong hug. He's relieved she's still here, grateful that she always will be. They have each other and that's enough.


	12. Once Upon a Time

**A/N: **With thanks to Lothiriel84, Jane Doe51, Frogster, SteeleSimz, Lalalupin, dancingthrough and Olfactory-Ventriloquism for reviewing _The End._

I am so sorry that I haven't been drabbling much lately. I've had a big diagnosis on my health which I'm trying to come to terms with. I can't promise when the next drabble will be because I also need to write Ricochet. That being said, if you still want to leave me prompts I'll see what I can do.

Thank you, as always, for reading.

x tromana

* * *

**12.**

Her story could have been so different.

If her mom hadn't died.

If her dad hadn't either.

She might have had a childhood. Settled down, established a family of her own.

Instead, she feels like she is lost in the woods. She's dedicated her life to her career instead. Having a family isn't an option when there's the possibility of letting them down. Never did she want her own kin to suffer the same horrors that she has.

But meeting Jane has changed things.

Maybe, this is her chance to stop living through her work and start living for herself.


	13. A Few Words

**A/N: **With thanks to Jane Doe51, Lothiriel84, Water-please, Frogster Lalalupin and dancingthrough for reviewing _Once Upon a Time._

Thank you so much for your support. I'm sorry this drabble has been a long time coming, but I can promise I have at least a couple more updates before I have to go back to the drawing board. Things aren't better, but they will be. One day.

Thank you, as always, for reading.

x tromana

* * *

**13.**

"Jane? A few words?"

Jane opened an eye to look up at her from the couch. When she threatened to kick it, he sat bolt upright and smiled broadly at her.

"Yes, my dear Lisbon?"

"Not here," she hissed.

He touched her gently on the elbow as they walked to her office. When she pulled away, Jane was mildly disappointed. Once the office door was firmly shut behind them, he touched her lightly on the cheek and again, she stepped back.

"You need to stop doing that?"

"What? This?" he asked as he placed a kiss firmly on her lips.


	14. Bert and Ernie

**A/N: **With thanks to Lothiriel84, Jane Doe51, Water-please, and Lalalupin a for reviewing _A Few Words._

I've been given two weeks off work sick because I injured my knee in a silly accident. This is unrelated to the previous health problems, but hey, it gives me an excuse to write!

Thank you, as always, for reading.

x tromana

* * *

**14.**

"If I'm Bert and you're Ernie, what does that make the rest of the team?" Rigsby asked as he sipped at his coke.

"Bosco's team doesn't call them anything."

"I'm not on about Bosco's team," Rigsby continued and he perched on the edge of Cho's desk. "Who do you think they are?"

"Why would I think about my co-workers being anyone but who they are?"

"Oh, you know, for fun."

Cho stopped researching the case to look at Rigsby. He'd already had enough of this game.

"Not my idea of fun. Why, who do you think they are?"

"Never mind."


	15. Easter

**A/N: **With thanks to Lothiriel84, Frogster, Jane Doe51, kathiann, Water-please, Lalalupin and idonthaveaname for reviewing _Bert and Ernie._

Thank you to everyone for the well-wishes about the knee. It's a bit of a pain (in more ways than one!) but hopefully it'll be better shortly.

This is a touch out of season now, but it wasn't when I wrote it.

x tromana

* * *

**15.**

Van Pelt gripped the basket tightly in her hands. She had picked out something especially for everyone in the team. Easter was about celebrating the resurrection of Christ, life and family. The team was her surrogate family, ergo, she had to show how much she appreciated them.

Nobody was there yet, much to her relief. She skipped into Lisbon's office and placed the dark chocolate egg on her boss' desk. Then, she headed to the bullpen. Cho had a nice milk chocolate egg, Rigsby a Rocky Road one.

And Jane?

She practically threw the white chocolate bunny in his face.


	16. Beyond the Veil

**A/N: **With thanks to Lalalupin, Jane Doe51, Lothiriel84, kathiann, Frogster, Water-please and Phosphorescent for reviewing _Easter._

The prompt, 'curtain' supplied by Water-please inspired this. Many thanks!

x tromana

* * *

**16.**

He can hear the distant sound of their voices calling him, begging him to come closer, nearer.

It's the siren's call. They are calling him to his doom, wishing for his downfall, and giving him false promises and pretty lies.

However much he wants them to be his family, it never will be.

In spite of his religious beliefs, it's not enough to get rid of the voices in his head. He knows they're not real, even if they sound like they do exist.

Closure could get rid of them. Red John's demise could stop it all.

It's unlikely, though.


	17. Angel vs Devil

**A/N: **I seriously need to get back into my writing a drabble a day. Prompts are always appreciated.

With thanks to: Water-please, kathiann and Lothiriel84 for reviewing _Beyond the Veil_.

Finally: 100 reviews! Thank you so much!

x tromana

* * *

**17.**

He's at a crossroads now.

Torn between what he wants and what he needs.

Between right and wrong.

Good and evil.

Heaven and hell.

There's an angel on one shoulder and a devil on the other.

He wants, needs closure. Needs to say goodbye to Angela, close the door on that aspect of his life. While Red John lives and breathes, he cannot do that.

But then, there's his guiding light. The reason he still has some vestiges of hope. It gives him a reason to keep breathing, to keep living.

He needs Teresa Lisbon, but does he_ deserve _her?


	18. One Of Those Days

**A/N: **Time for something with a very different tone! Inspired by work, because why not?

With thanks to: Lothiriel84, Jane Doe51, Water-please, ljp42, Sue Shay, Lalalupin and Phosphorescent for reviewing _Angel vs. Devil_.

x tromana

* * *

**18.**

Lisbon cursed as the contents of her purse spilled across her office floor. Scowling, she found herself crawling after her possessions as they rolled away from her grasp. It had been a bad day. Jane had offended a semi-famous actor who was threatening to sue, Bertram had announced another round of layoffs and now, everyone was stressed.

All she wanted to do was get home and relax. She didn't even notice footsteps approaching from behind her.

"Lisbon, I know you love me, but you don't have to get down on bended knee every time you see me," Jane said, grinning.


	19. Movie Night

**A/N: **Prompt - and title - is an old one, supplied by dancingthrough. Thank you so much!

With thanks to: Jane Doe51, kathiann, Water-please, Lalalupin and ljp42 for reviewing _One Of Those Days_.

x tromana

* * *

**19.**

Lisbon sat cross-legged in the couch, staring vacantly at the screen.

But wasn't really even attempting to concentrate on the movie; it was one she'd seen several times before, and she had always enjoyed it. It didn't matter that it was going by unregistered, or that the bowl of popcorn remained untouched.

All she could think about was Jane and the way that his arm rested gently across her shoulders. Not once had she ever imagined that they could share such physical intimacy as this. Right now, she didn't need anything more than his touch. That would always be enough.


	20. Somebody Had To

**A/N: **Another fun-ish one. :)

With thanks to: Jane Doe51, Lothiriel84, Water-please, kathiann, livingandthriving, and Lalalupin for reviewing _Movie Night_.

x tromana

* * *

**20.**

Interviewing relatives of the deceased was never the easiest part of the job, but it was necessary. Thankfully, this specific interview had been going comparatively smoothly and the mother was managing to hold it together.

"Was Katy taking any medication at the time of her death?" Lisbon enquired.

"Um, she was on Gabapentin for her chronic knee injury and anti-depressants," she answered back.

"And what were the anti-depressants _for_?" Rigsby asked as he made a note of the detail.

Jane just smirked and Lisbon's face fell into her hands. There were some questions that only Wayne Rigsby would ever ask.


	21. Cold Tea

**A/N: **A couple of days off work, but I got the idea for this drabble yesterday.

With thanks to: Lothiriel84, Jane Doe51, Water-please, and Lalalupin for reviewing _Somebody Had To._

x tromana

* * *

**21.**

Jane picked up his cup of tea, smiled gently before taking a sip of it. Grimacing, he placed it back on the bedside table and scowled. In his honest opinion, there was nothing worse than cold tea. Slowly, he turned over to regard the woman lying next to him. She smiled back and he reached out to touch her face gently.

"My tea's gone cold," he complained, pouting as he did so.

She chuckled and placed a chaste kiss gently on his lips.

"Well, if you insist upon kissing me instead of actually drinking it, it will go cold, Patrick."


	22. Unequivocal Love

**A/N: **Thanks to Miss Peg for the prompt!

With thanks to: Lothiriel84, Jane Doe51, Sue Shay, and Lalalupin for reviewing _Cold Tea._

x tromana

* * *

**22.**

She remembers the day when she got her first puppy clear as day.

It was a month before her mom died, and she had been begging for one for years. Eventually, her parents relented and allowed her to pick out the most adorable golden retriever pup in the litter.

Teresa devoted her life to Rocky; he made her feel safe even when the world around her was chaos. He was loyal, steadfast, and never let her down. She loved him and him, her.

When she had to give him up, it broke her heart.

She never got another dog since.


	23. The Fall

**A/N: **Inspired by 'The Fall' by Bo Bruce.

With thanks to: Jane Doe51, livingandthriving, Sue Shay, kathiann, Lothiriel84, Water-please and Lalalupin for reviewing _Unequivocal Love._

I'm going to start posting one of my completed stories which I have been yet able to cross-post onto here. The question is, which of the following three stories would you like it to be: Ignite, Ricochet or Vacation Blues? Just give me the title in your review and the most popular will be posted! All three will be posted on here eventually, I just need to know which order to post them in...

x tromana

* * *

**23.**

Strapped and manacled; he was not going to get out of this one. All plea bargains and appeals had run dry and now, his death was going to occur imminently. Within the hour, he was going to be a corpse, rotting flesh in a morgue.

She had warned him that, one day, it was going to come down to this. Sometimes, she could not save him. He'd taken that step too far and now he was going to die.

He caught her eye as he was tipped horizontal. He saw her leave.

And wished he could take it all back.


	24. Time Flies

**A/N: **This one is a bit nothingy, but I'm tired, and I really wanted to update.

With thanks to: Lothiriel84, Jane Doe51, and kathiann for reviewing _The Fall._

x tromana

* * *

**24.**

Lisbon yawned and stretched expansively. She blinked and then looked at the mound of paperwork that was still stacked in her inbox tray and sighed. As much as she loved the job, there never seemed to be an end in sight when it came to the paperwork. Sometimes, she wished there was less administration and more time actually fighting crime. But of course, that was never going to happen, not with the insanity that was health and safety these days.

"Hey."

She looked up to see Jane in the doorframe.

"It's 9pm, you ready?"

"Already? Where did the time go?"


	25. Kaleidoscope

**A/N: **Thanks to Lothiriel84 for the prompt!

With thanks to: Jane Doe51, Lalalupin, Lothiriel84 and kathiann for reviewing _Time Flies._

x tromana

* * *

**25.**

The news hits him like a ton of bricks.

Red John, dead.

Lisbon doesn't tell him how.

He doesn't need to know.

It's irrelevant.

Doesn't matter.

He doesn't even care.

He finds his couch.

Sleeps.

_Dreams._

He's at peace.

For once.

_Finally._

Lisbon is nearby.

He's safe.

So is she.

That's the main thing.

All he cares about.

All he needs.

Colors seep back into his life.

Greens.

Purples.

Oranges.

Blues.

Yellows.

Red.

Kaleidoscopic.

Beautiful.

_Real._

He wakes.

He knows what to do.

Stands.

Walks.

She's waiting.

She knew he'd come.

Words are unnecessary.

They're together now.

It's about time.


	26. On the Job

**A/N: **Thanks to Miss Peg for the prompt. Remember, I'm always on the lookout for more prompts!

With thanks to: Lothiriel84, kathiann, Guest, livingandthriving, Jane Doe51, Sue Shay, ljp42 and Lalalupin for reviewing _Kaleidoscope._

x tromana

* * *

**26.**

The body was swollen, with blisters and a vicious rash. It was hard to believe that this was a nine-year-old boy. Briefly, she glanced over at Van Pelt who looked pale and she couldn't blame her for that; this one of the few things that none of them were desensitized to.

She was glad that she had kept Jane away from this one. He wouldn't have been able to stomach this. Now, they had to work out whether or not this was murder.

Just when she was about to take a step forwards, Cho held her back.

"Careful; Poison Ivy."


	27. Harlequin

**A/N: **Sorry, needed a break to rescue a neglected bunny. Contrary to belief, this bunny is an utter sweetheart and princess who just needs a little love. And also, a real bun rather than a plot bunny!

With thanks to: Lothiriel84, Jane Doe51 and kathiann for reviewing _On the Job._

x tromana

* * *

**27.**

Red John had waged war on him and his family.

He had plundered and stolen the things most precious to his heart. They were one of a kind, irreplaceable.

Patrick Jane was never going to stand for that. He needed revenge like the blood in his veins, the oxygen in his breath and the electrical charges in his synapses. It was what drove him, what kept him going, kept him sane.

He needed it.

And so, like the_ hellequin_ of old, he was not going to give up until he got what he wanted: Red John's blood on his hands.

xxx

Harlequin: probably derived from the Old French, hellequin, meaning 'the devil's horsemen.'


	28. Crash

**A/N: **So, instead of worrying about where I get my prompts from, I got a nice big prompt table to work through. Occasionally, I may deviate depending on inspiration, but this will hopefully help with my regular drabbling!

With thanks to: Frogster, Lalalupin, Water-please, Lothiriel84, and Jane Doe51 for reviewing _Harlequin._

x tromana

* * *

**28.**

The car came to a screeching halt. Immediately, Grace flew out of her SUV and was immediately at Lisbon's side. Rigsby was dialing 911, so all Grace cared about was the state of the boss and her consultant. They could chase down the persons responsible for the hit-and-run later. For now, Grace had to make sure Jane and Lisbon survived.

"You're going to be okay," she breathed, though the sight of so much blood made her cringe.

"Don't worry about me," Lisbon replied, her voice ragged. "What about Jane?"

Grace cast her gaze over to him and her heart sank.


	29. Dim

**A/N: **

With thanks to: Water-please, Jane Doe51, Lalalupin, kathiann, SharpestSatire, LAurore and Lothiriel84 for reviewing _Crash_. I am 95% certain I will be expanding that drabble. When I do, I'll make a note of it in an author's note for you all._  
_

x tromana

* * *

**29.**

"How's the book?"

Lisbon glanced up briefly, put her bookmark in place and sighed. "Mediocre."

She watched as Jane glided over to the bed. Swallowing, she placed her book on the bedside table and then melted into the kisses that he insisted she deserved. Life was so different. The dangers in world had disappeared now that Red John was gone. They were safe to do what they pleased, within reason.

As Jane's hands skimmed over her taut abdomen, she reached over and dimmed the light. She knew what was coming next and couldn't wait.

She had everything she wanted now.


	30. Futile

**A/N: **

With thanks to: Little-Firestar84, Jane Doe51, Lothiriel84, Guest, Sue Shay, Water-please, kathiann and Lalalupin for reviewing _Dim.  
_

In other news, the Mentalist Reverse Big Bang has just launched on LJ. We are looking for both authors and artists to sign up. Check out the LJ comm mentalist_bb for more information!

x tromana

* * *

**30.**

"Come on, Lisbon."

"No."

"You know you want to."

"No, I don't. I've got work to do."

"Meh, it'll still be here when you get back. But these tickets? They are the last ones for the Cirque du Soleil while they're in Sacramento. Do you really want to miss out on this opportunity?"

"If you didn't cause me so many problems at work, then I wouldn't have to make such sacrifices, would I?"

"If you accepted more of my offers, I wouldn't cause all those problems then, would I?"

"I'm not going to win this, am I?"

"No, you're not."


	31. Erratic

**A/N: **

With thanks to: Jane Doe51, kathiann, Little-Firestar84, livingandthriving, Water-please, Tina, Lothiriel84, Frogster, Sue Shay and Lalalupin for reviewing _Futile.  
_

Yeah, this drabble is not my usual fare. Imagine the two characters to be whomever you choose. I know what I think, I'm interested to see what others do!

x tromana

* * *

**31.**

"Is that…?"

"I think it is."

"But it's been years since he was last here."

"I heard his wife died."

"Well, _I_ heard his wife and daughter were brutally murdered."

"Really?"

"By Red John."

"No way."

"But it explains so much, doesn't it? His weird behavior, why he's only just come back to this place. This was where he met his wife, you know?"

"But Patrick Jane has always been weird."

"Fine, weirder than usual then."

"…you might be clutching at straws there."

"He tried to kill himself!"

"Should we call a doctor for him?"

"Yeah, I think we should."


	32. Loved

**A/N: **

With thanks to: Little-Firestar84, Jane Doe51, kathiann, Frogster, livingandthriving, Lothiriel84, Water-please and Lalalupin for reviewing _Erratic.  
_

3 day migraine is inhibiting my ability to write. It's also inhibiting my ability to work, much to my boss' chagrin. But it's of course, far more of an irritation to me.

In more positive news, ch16 of Word Play (Beyond the Veil) just won Best Gen. Drabble '13 in the Paint It Red Awards. Thank you so much to everyone who supported me!

x tromana

* * *

**32.**

He stood and stared out at the sunset. Oranges, reds and pinks sparkled beautifully off the ocean and Jane couldn't help but sigh. It was a moment of perfect tranquility. These were the kind of moments which Angela loved best. They'd tuck Charlotte up in bed and then come out together and watch as another day ended. Together, they'd remain there hand in hand, until all they could see was the inky blues and shining stars.

A lithe pair of arms wrapped around his waist. Jane didn't need to be psychic to know whose they were.

He wasn't alone anymore.


	33. Soft

**A/N: **

With thanks to: Little-Firestar84, House of ravens, Lothiriel84, Sue Shay, Frogster, Jane Doe51, kathiann, and Water-please for reviewing _Loved.  
_

x tromana

* * *

**33.**

"Hey," Lisbon spoke without bothering to look at Jane when he joined her.

"You kept them as a kid, didn't you?" Jane said softly. "That's why you've snuck over her despite the fact we have a murder to investigate."

"Yeah. I miss them," Lisbon admitted.

"Why don't you get another?" He glanced down at the blue dwarf lop she had been caressing. "You seem fond of her."

"I can't, not with my job."

"You don't have to keep making these sacrifices, Teresa."

"Yes, I do. She would be dependent on me and we both know how dangerous my job is."


	34. Hold

**A/N: **

With thanks to: make-mine-a-kiaroa, Lothiriel84, Little-Firestar84, Waterplease, kathiann, Jane Doe51 and Lalalupin for reviewing _Soft.  
_

x tromana

* * *

**34.**

"Mr. Jane. You have to let go of her now."

The voice cuts through him to the bone. He can't let go, he just can't. The longer he clings on with his eyes shut, the longer he can pretend that this hasn't happened. If he can just imagine for a little longer that he is holding her in a gentle caress, then it'll be okay.

But it won't be.

Because his imagination, his memory palace isn't a real place.

It's all locked in his mind.

The world feels like it is shaking. Déjà vu hits him.

So does the blood.


	35. Shackles

**A/N:** I still feel so unwell and the new boss is less than understanding of my migraine issues. Gah. Anyway, on with the drabbles.**  
**

With thanks to: Jane Doe51, Water-please and Little-Firestar84 for reviewing _Hold.  
_

x tromana

* * *

**35.**

She nibbled and sucked gently at his earlobe and Jane groaned at her careful ministrations. He had always known that underneath that repressed veneer there was quite a saucy character; all it had taken was a little work for him to reveal it. Now, she even felt comfortable kissing him on the job, which was a pleasant surprise.

Then, he heard an all-too-familiar click.

"Hey, what's that for?" he asked, pouting as he pulled at his shackled wrist.

"It gives me a head start. I don't want you in danger, Jane. Picking the handcuffs will at least slow you down."


	36. Broken

**A/N:** Feeling a bit better today!**  
**

With thanks to: Guest, Jane Doe51, Little-Firestar84, Water-please, Lothiriel84 and Lalalupin for reviewing _Shackles.  
_

x tromana

* * *

**36.**

The pain shot through him like a bullet from a gun. Jane winced, stared at the offending object which had inflicted this great agony upon his body and called for help. He wasn't good with pain, he never had been.

He felt reassured when he heard the sound of Lisbon's soft footsteps approaching. However, she took one look at his injury, rolled her eyes and stalked away.

"Come on, Jane," Lisbon said exasperatedly, tapping her foot as she stood beside their front door. "It's just a broken fingernail. We have to get moving; this case won't solve itself, you know!"


End file.
